<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How many seconds in eternity by sherrylxy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25296871">How many seconds in eternity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherrylxy/pseuds/sherrylxy'>sherrylxy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:48:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25296871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherrylxy/pseuds/sherrylxy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>三章日常，第二日夜间，一个看星星谈人生（误）的故事，王狱／狱王无差。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gokuhara Gonta/Oma Kokichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How many seconds in eternity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>标题来自doctor who S9E11，原梗是格林童话的牧童。昆太二章学裁结束时说“星星不太对”时，我脑子里立刻浮现了皮卡叔生无可恋（实际上也快死了）的脸……</p>
<p>’the stars, they weren’t in the wrong place, and I haven’t time travelled, I’ve just been here a very, very long time.’</p>
<p>对了，私设昆太少年漫儿童剧什么的看得挺多的（个人剧情说过喜欢看漫画，而且各种梗玩得飞起），不过没怎么看过少女漫，所以没接上白银的夜礼服假面梗（当然也可能是单纯不会接）。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“所以说，究竟哪里不对，有什么发现吗？”</p>
<p>“哎！？”</p>
<p>“星星，你之前不是说过吗？这里看不到昆太认识的星星，看你一直盯着天空出神，还想是不是有什么新发现了，比如’不好啦昆太的死兆星在天上闪耀，怎么办呜呜呜’——之类的。”</p>
<p>刚刚一直在纸上写写画画的王马小吉把手中的笔甩到了一边，像是准备休息一会儿，伸了一个夸张的懒腰，整个上半身向着斜后方倒了过去。正在昆太担心他会从长凳上摔下去，准备上去扶一把时，王马用脚勾住下方的横梁，将整个身体转回了正常的位置，双手撑在桌面上，向着昆太抛出了上面的问题。</p>
<p>“这个嘛……首先这里看不到北斗七星啊……王马君应该也看得出来吧。”</p>
<p>因为之前王马埋头“工作”没有向昆太搭话，不放心而跟过来，虽然更像被强行拉过来的昆太也只能无所事事地扫视整个中庭。夜晚的才囚学院安静异常，到处都不见半个人影——当然这也是安吉会长的学生会所努力要达到的目标，是为了阻止自相残杀所必需的。作为绅士随便打扰他人或者盯着人看都是十分不礼貌的行为，而夜深人静的学园里实在是没有能让人集中注意力的地方，于是不知不觉中，昆太就像小时候在森林中，每天入睡前一样，把视线转移到了头顶的星空上，结果自然还是如那天所说，自己知道的星星一个都没有找到。</p>
<p>听着昆太的回答的王马嗯了一声，也眯起眼睛仔细地观察起了天空，过了一会儿，其实也说不上很久，便像是精疲力尽了一样吐了一大口气，伏在了面前的桌子上。</p>
<p>“怎么了王马君？”</p>
<p>昆太对于王马的反应有些不明所以，但还是担心地询问他的情况，毕竟对方看上去是夜间游荡的惯犯，白天也是神出鬼没，从来闲不下来，实在很让人担心他究竟有没有好好睡觉。正在昆太准备提议两人回房间时，王马侧过头来看着他，依旧保持枕着放在桌面上的手臂上的姿势。</p>
<p>“昆太，你知道’鸟目（とりめ）’吗？”</p>
<p>“鸟目……鸟的眼睛吗？”</p>
<p>王马从桌子上撑起身来，从刚才写写画画的纸中抽出一张空白的，又把甩出去的笔捞了回来，沙沙沙地画了起来。</p>
<p>“你知道我们的眼睛为什么能看见东西吧？”</p>
<p>“嗯……因为视网膜上的感光细胞将光作为信号通过神经传递给了大脑？”</p>
<p>昆太想了想，给出了最正统的生物学答案。</p>
<p>“叮咚，答对了，昆太同学，格莱芬多加十分！”</p>
<p>“嗯，昆太对生物学还是很有自信的。”</p>
<p>“那么人眼中有两种感光细胞，它们是？”</p>
<p>“负责感受颜色和强光的视锥细胞……和负责弱光，也就是夜视的视杆细胞吧。”</p>
<p>“没错，好了，进入正题，据说鸟类因为视网膜上缺乏视杆细胞，夜晚很难视物，所以大部分鸟类夜间都不会活动呢。”</p>
<p>“哎？是这样吗？”</p>
<p>“嘻嘻，其实大部分都是误解，虽然能看得见但夜间毕竟不比白天，除了夜行性的鸟，在森林中飞行还是有一定危险性。不过有些鸟的确是夜盲，比如随处可见的麻雀，所以日语里夜盲症又称’鸟目’，这么以偏概全的态度，如果鸟类能开口说人话，大概会大喊’異議あり’吧。”</p>
<p>王马将刚完成的画着一只鸟摆出凌空一指pose的涂鸦塞给了昆太，让他带给他森林里的小伙伴们提高一下姿势水平，昆太盯着涂鸦半天也没分清这是只鸽子还是火鸡，末了才在右下角发现一行小字写着”Phoenix”（*）。</p>
<p>“然而，人类中也存在着先天视杆细胞发育不良的情况，也就是先天性夜盲症——哎，也就是说，有的人从生下来就与星空无缘，虽然这里夜间照明很充足，习惯了之后行动也不会有什么问题，但恐怕这辈子都没法看到真正的北斗七星，想想就很郁闷……”</p>
<p>王马说着又趴回了桌子上，昆太不明所以了一会儿才反应过来，这大概是王马对他之前问题的回答——莫非王马君有夜盲症？的确就像王马说的那样，才囚学院里哪怕是晚上也灯火通明，虽然谈不上不夜城，但至少没有什么明显阴暗角落，所以自己才没有发现这点，随口问出了让对方很介意的问题……</p>
<p>没办法看到真正的星空，是件十分遗憾的事吧？</p>
<p>“啊，口渴了，去找些东西喝。”</p>
<p>正犹豫着该如何开口道歉的昆太被王马突然间的一句话打断了思路，对方话音刚落便已经跳起身来向着校舍的方向跑出了好几步，丝毫没有等人的意思，昆太也慌忙追上去把人拉住。</p>
<p>“等等王马君，一个人在夜里乱跑太危险了！”</p>
<p>被拉住的王马打了一个趔趄，似乎毫无准备，只能回头用莫名其妙的眼神看着昆太。</p>
<p>“你说的’危险’，是指什么？”</p>
<p>“哎？！”昆太愣了一下，“当然是被凶手当成目标了，就是为了防止发生这种情况，安吉会长才会让大家夜晚都呆在自己的宿舍里啊。”</p>
<p> 听了他理所当然的话的王马似乎有点吃惊，但很快露出了恍然大悟的表情。</p>
<p>“昆太，你还记得自己之前都在做什么吗？”</p>
<p>“哎？这个……”</p>
<p>虽然不知道王马的问题究竟有什么深意，昆太还是努力地回想了起来：</p>
<p>入夜时跟着安吉会长确认了大家是否都在自己的房间，发现最原，春川和王马三人不在。春川和最原回来后，就只剩下王马一直没有出现，因为不能让学生会的大家一起苦等下去，昆太便建议女生们先回去休息，自己去找王马回来，而kibo则自告奋勇守在宿舍门口防止昆太在寻找的过程中两人错开。</p>
<p>在找遍了除了夜间无法进入的体育馆之外的地方后，昆太终于在锅炉房的下水道口那里找到了王马，再三确认了对方并不是在挑战那个 iwanna，两人一起回到了学生宿舍，守在那里的kibo也如释重负地回了自己房间。</p>
<p>在这之后，昆太因为不太放心而继续在宿舍门口巡视了一会，果不其然逮住了借口睡不着又溜出来的王马，争执了一会儿王马像是他被纠缠得烦了，从房间里拿出了一盏手提电灯，强行拉着昆太坐到了宿舍正门对面的藤花架下，自己一个人借着电灯的光开始写写画画，把昆太晾在了一边。<br/>
“所以说，在这之前你和kibo已经确认了所有人都回到了自己的房间，而从我们坐在这里开始，就没有人出来过，你说的’危险的凶手’又在哪里？”</p>
<p>正如王马所说，藤花架正对着宿舍门，坐在这里哪怕注意力没有集中在大门上，真的有谁从里面出来也不会漏看。而昆太也很确定自己没有看到任何人从宿舍里出来，也就是说，现在在外面的只有他和王马两个人。</p>
<p>“我现在去校舍的厨房拿饮料，来回所需要的时间最多10分钟，在此期间如果’凶手’想行凶只有两种选择，方案一，从坐在这里的昆太眼皮底下溜出去——客观来说，很难；方案二，先下手为强干掉昆太——虽然不是不可能，但风险实在是太大了，这个藤花架的位置简直是最差的行凶场所，而且看桌子上的东西也知道这里还有另外一个人……嗯，能做到无视这些，又有能力杀掉昆太的大概只有小春川了吧，决定了，如果我回来之后昆太死掉了，犯人就是小春川！”</p>
<p>“等等王马君，不要随便把春川同学说成凶手啊！”</p>
<p>“当然，还有一种可能，莫非这个’危险的凶手’是昆太？呜哇，就像电影里演的变态那样，昆太想把我杀死，做成标本永远保存在超高校级昆虫学者的研究教室里吗？就像现在那里墙上挂着的一样。”</p>
<p>“哎？哎？！不，不会的，昆太不会伤害王马君，而且人是不能做成昆虫标本的。”</p>
<p>假装像被盯上的猎物一样瑟瑟发抖的样子意外地引起了昆太激烈的反应，王马眯起眼睛欣赏了一会儿对方慌张的表情，发出了“哼嗯，这样啊”的感叹。</p>
<p>“那就完完全全没问题了，我去拿饮料，昆太乖乖看家，会给你带狗饼干回来的。”</p>
<p>看着起身离开的王马，昆太忽然想起了一件事。</p>
<p>“等，等一下。”</p>
<p>“……又怎么啦。”</p>
<p>王马停下来无奈地看着他，昆太也对于自己今天晚上不知说了多少句“等等”感到羞愧，但有个很重要的问题，不问出来不安心，又不知道该如何开口。</p>
<p>“那个……王马君……夜盲的话，就算校舍里没有凶手，也是很危险的吧……有些地方的灯可能被关掉了，万一……所以，还是希望能让昆太和王马一起去。”</p>
<p>“哈？”王马露出了不可思议的表情，“我没有夜盲症。”</p>
<p>“真的吗？是昆太误会了？”——太好了，原来没有问出让王马君为难的问题。昆太这么想着，先前不安的情绪也逐渐消散，“那之前提到的’鸟目’……”</p>
<p>“我看过星空，也知道它们是什么样子，只是从没刻意记。’鸟目’嘛……是因为昆太说着星星的事情，忽然想到鸟了。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>永恒有多少秒？</p>
<p>牧童说，有一座钻石做成的山，两英里高，两英里长，两英里宽。每隔100年，一只小鸟飞来在山上磨它的喙，当整座山都被磨光时，永恒的第一秒才结束。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>位置错误的星星，从未见过的星星，是否真的是这样？还是说，我们忘记了什么？</p>
<p>王马君总是在说些让人难以理解的话。</p>
<p>聊天的时候，他们的话题总是会不停地跳跃，如果心情好的话王马会仔细地告诉他前因后果，但大部分时候昆太也只能强忍疑惑，不好意思麻烦对方解释。幸好王马并不强求他做什么有建设性的回应，有时候像对着树洞一样把所有想法都对他倒出来，有时候又连回话都兴趣缺缺，有时候还似乎对他一惊一乍的样子乐此不疲。但昆太不讨厌这种感觉，和王马聊天给他一种对方是需要自己的感觉。</p>
<p>“如果昆太真的有帮上忙就好了，毕竟王马君总是很忙。”</p>
<p>像今天这样，看起来好像是因为昆太的纠缠才故意把对方拉出来陪自己，却又不搭不理地晾了对方很久，但昆太知道王马不是因为赌气或者戏弄这类理由。</p>
<p>“究竟在忙什么呢，但愿不会有危险。”</p>
<p>对方刚刚忙碌的成果——那一沓图纸就摆在昆太右手边不远处，昆太做了一会儿心理斗争，最终还是在“不放心，偷偷看一眼王马君有没有在做什么危险的事”和“还是不要侵犯他人隐私”之间，选择了后者。昆太收回视线，看向王马离开的方向。</p>
<p>“不过……十分钟有这么长吗？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>正当昆太有些不放心，犹豫着要不要去厨房看看的时候，吧嗒吧嗒的脚步声传来，王马左手端着一个盘子，上面堆着六七个法式面包圈，右手拿着一个带盖饮料杯，胳膊下面还夹着两听碳酸饮料，以相对于他的“负重”不符的速度一路小跑过来。</p>
<p>“危……”</p>
<p>昆太话音未落，跑过来的王马就绊倒在了只有一级的台阶上，倒地前还护住甜甜圈不让它们掉出去，结果就是自己整个人直接拍在了地上，脸部着地，仿佛被汽车压扁的青蛙。</p>
<p>“王马君，没事吧？？”</p>
<p>还是第一次看到有人直挺挺地摔倒，昆太慌忙赶过去把以悲壮的姿势趴在地上的王马扶了起来。王马眼神放空地点了点头，把饮料杯塞给他，盘子放到桌子上，径直坐了下来，完全看不出来到底是有事还是没事。过了一会，才把头发理顺，对着坐在身边的昆太开了口。</p>
<p>“昆太，你知道人类的一项重要的天赋是什么吗？是遗忘，是忽视。遗忘自己不愿保有的记忆，忽视自己不想注意的细节。如果能时刻清晰地记住痛苦，就不会再有战争和杀戮，但人生将失去希望；如果所有人都能看透一切可能，那么所有冲动的恶果就能够回避，但很多更有趣的选择也就不复存在了。”</p>
<p>“……是这样吗？”</p>
<p>“没错，能够遗忘是一件幸运的事，所以，刚才，什么都没有发生。”</p>
<p>看着王马已经开始往嘴里塞面包圈，默默地传递出“请把那一幕从记忆里删除”的信息，昆太只得叹了口气走过去把两个滚远了的铝罐捡了起来，回到桌前时，王马已经拿起了第二个面包圈。明明说的是去拿些饮料，回来却变成了高糖高热量的夜宵，昆太想了想，还是把已经在嘴边的“睡前吃太多东西不好”咽了回去。</p>
<p>把听装碳酸饮料和之前王马塞过来的饮料杯递了过去，王马只接过了碳酸饮料，把饮料杯推回给了昆太，塞满食物的嘴里发出了模模糊糊的几个音节，大概是在说“给你的”。纸杯是温热的，掀开盖子，里面装的是加了棉花糖的热巧克力——所以说，拖了这么久才回来，是去准备热饮了？</p>
<p>“谢谢，王马君，特地给昆太煮了热巧克力。”</p>
<p>“唔嗯……作为参考，昆太，告诉我你为什么觉得这杯热巧克力是我煮的呢？”</p>
<p>听到道谢的王马抬起头，咽下了嘴里的食物，抛出了一个奇怪的问题。</p>
<p>“呃……不是吗？王马君不是说过现在外面只有我们吗？去厨房的只有王马君，所以不会有别人吧。”</p>
<p>“思路不错，但是，昆太你用了’煮’是为什么呢？你刚刚作出了’原来王马君是为了昆太煮热巧克力才花了这么长时间’的表情。厨房里也有全自动式的咖啡机，想做出热巧克力可是很方便的，也许我只是把杯子放在那里按下按钮，然后完全可能借这个时间去干些别的’坏事’哦，怎么样，要不要试试考虑下？”</p>
<p>”唔……不可能。”</p>
<p>昆太喝了一口巧克力，秒答。</p>
<p>“这么肯定？理由？”</p>
<p>“……咖啡机应该不会把牛奶煮糊。”</p>
<p>王马”哈？”了一声，一脸“这和说好的不一样”似的盯着昆太，收获了对方如假包换的真诚眼神。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“王马君，对不起……”</p>
<p>“不……唉，算了，你又没错，我也没在生你的气。”</p>
<p>“真的吗？太好了。”</p>
<p>“嗯，就好像’和朋友去玩密室逃脱，好不容易把找到的线索藏起来，可是门上没有锁！’——这种程度的生气。”</p>
<p>“呃……”</p>
<p>首先找到线索就不应该藏起来吧？？</p>
<p>“或者像’不在场证明确认！可是犯人被抓了现行！’——这样。”</p>
<p>结果还是在生气，连口癖都串到奇怪的地方去了。</p>
<p>“以上三句有一句是谎话。”</p>
<p>“不是第一句就好。”</p>
<p>“嘻嘻，昆太已经习惯了吗？当老好人也要有个限度，而且，如果说了谎对方却完全不在乎，我这边也会很无聊啊。”</p>
<p>“但是，王马君其实是讨厌的吧，如果被人反复问是不是在说谎的话，会露出烦躁的表情。”昆太抱起手臂认真的回想起来，“昆太也不是很清楚，嗯，单纯是……感觉？王马君喜欢的反应应该是发怒或者反驳吧，昆太是个笨蛋，完全不懂要怎么反驳，也不觉得生气，又不知道该怎么问才不会被王马君讨厌……”</p>
<p>然后对着忽然愣住的王马，“昆太说了什么奇怪的话吗？”这样问到。</p>
<p>“不，只是觉得如果昆太真的是’笨蛋’的话，那半数以上人类就要因愚蠢而死了。”</p>
<p>“哎？那不是很糟吗？”</p>
<p>“比喻啦比喻，在说你不是笨蛋。”王马一脸“败给你了”的表情，“不是经常有这种情况吗？聪明人总是喜欢感叹自己有多么的笨，因为一开始的标准就不同——也有喜欢用嘲讽自己来自夸的家伙。虽然由我来给你人生忠告什么的有些奇怪，但是昆太，总是用’昆太是个笨蛋’当理由，什么也不问，什么也不说，难道要让比你白痴得多的家伙因为拉低全球智商而自杀谢罪吗？”</p>
<p>“这……这么严重？”</p>
<p>“没错，为了不让全世界人口减半，从今天开始来特训吧，昆太。”</p>
<p>“哎？”</p>
<p>还没等昆太反应过来，王马把最后一块面包圈咽了下去，又一次从长凳上跳下来，一边“快点起来”地催促着一边抓起昆太的手，朝着宿舍的反方向跑了起来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>说要开始特训，结果为什么演变成了两个人一起看星星呢？</p>
<p>躺在草地上，昆太百思不得其解，王马似乎又对之前“看不见认识的星星”的话题产生了兴趣，向昆太详细地问了些关于“天极”，“天球坐标”，“南北半球”之类的问题，但昆太只能摇头说自己根本不知道这些是什么，完全帮不上忙。</p>
<p>“唔……是吗？原来如此，不过，昆太的地理和天文知识基本为零这一点，也是不错的线索。”王马听过回答点了点头，“如果去问小百田的话，他大概能说出个一二三来，唉，但也没法确定，会有对这些一无所知的宇航员吗？真是个让人困扰的问题……”</p>
<p>说到最后声音越来越小，近似抱怨。考虑到王马和百田的关系不太好，昆太表示如果他很需要知道的话，自己明天可以帮忙去问问百田君。王马想了想，还是摇摇头说算了，这些不重要。</p>
<p>“但是昆太曾经做过一个推理吧，’看不到认识的星星，是因为我们来到了很远的地方’，可以说明一下为什么这么认为吗？”</p>
<p>“昆太……有这么说过吗？”</p>
<p>“有哦，就是在说了这里看到的星星不对之后，小最原不是问了是不是星星位置不对吗？然后昆太这样回答他’这里看不到昆太认识的星星，我们来到了这么远的地方吗？’”</p>
<p>“啊，想起来了，当时随口说的，没想到王马君居然记得这么清楚……”</p>
<p>“嘻嘻，因为随口说的话基本上都超级重要，比认真思考说出的话更能反映出一个人的真实想法呀。”王马在草地上打了个滚换了个姿势，撑起上半身俯视仰面躺在地上的昆太，“让我猜一猜，昆太这么说的原因，是曾经在远离故乡的地方看过’和故乡不同的星空’。’超高校级昆虫博士’——肯定是要进行海外考察的，研究昆虫的话热带是一个好去处，不过要看到一个和处于北半球中高纬的日本完全不同的星空，昆太应该是去过澳洲，非洲，或者南美的吧。”</p>
<p>“不是靠’知识’，而是靠’经验’得出的结论，相对于我们所熟悉的北天球，想必昆太也十分熟悉南半球的星空。而这里的星空，和昆太看过的所有星空都不同，所以才会觉得我们来到了很远的地方，比之前去过的地方还要远——毕竟就算在曾经去过的地方，有时也多少能看到一些和故乡一样的星星，虽然位置不同，对不对？”</p>
<p>看到昆太点头，王马露出了“果然如此”的表情。</p>
<p>“所以，昆太，认真地回答我，这里真的没有任何一颗你能够认出的星星吗？”</p>
<p>“王马君好厉害，都说中了呢，这里的星星……”因为对方问得十分郑重，昆太不由得又抬起头观察起了星空，从头顶，到地平线，无一遗漏，“没有……还是没有昆太认得的。”</p>
<p>“是吗？嘛，从小百田的反应也多少能猜得出来。”</p>
<p>王马叹了口气又重新躺下，这次是面对着昆太侧躺。为了方便说话，昆太也换成了侧卧的姿势。</p>
<p>“百田君，他怎么了吗？”</p>
<p>“还记得关于’星星’的讨论最早是怎么结束的吗？是小百田说要回去休息，把话题岔开了。但是，很奇怪，为什么是小百田呢？为什么是最有可能理解’星星不对’的原因的’超高校级宇航员’小百田呢？巧合？今天早上小百田的反应让我确信了一点——他会故意回避掉坏的可能性，说是积极乐观也好，自我防卫也好，但是，学园祭上搞葬礼？不要笑死人了，编理由也要编一个像样一点的。哎，不过小百田也不是个能用常理推测的人，也可能他就是这么认为，或者根本什么都没在想。”</p>
<p>王马叮嘱昆太不要和任何人说，万一真的是想多了那就尴尬了。昆太似懂非懂地点了点头，还是不太明白王马说的’坏的可能’究竟是什么。王马似乎看出了他的疑惑，继续解说了下去。</p>
<p>“因为无论我们在地球上的任何地方，对看过不同纬度星空的昆太来说，是不可能有’完全陌生的星空’出现的——如果我们真的在地球，并处于我们所知的时间，或者，这个星空是真的的话。”</p>
<p>“如果星空是真实的，可能性一，我们现在离地球十分遥远；可能性二，我们在这里呆了相当长的时间。而这两个可能性能够导出同一个结果，那就是无论如何，我们在来到这里之前所知的一切，已经是很久以前的事情了。毕竟以现有科技，能在短时间内进行长距离宇宙航行的手段还没有出现。”</p>
<p>这就是“坏的可能”，这个学园是座孤岛，而我们所知的世界，我们重要的人，重要到能被黑白熊拿来制作促使我们杀人的动机影像的人，早就不在了。</p>
<p>“但是……王马君说了，如果星空是假的……”昆太感到从脊背渗透过来的寒意，也许是在夜晚的草地上躺了太久的原因，也许是他不由自主对王马所说的可能产生了恐惧。</p>
<p>“如果是假的，那么为什么——为什么故意做一个假的星空给我们，有谁，想让我们发现什么？”</p>
<p>“如果假的不是星空，而是我们呢？”</p>
<p>“永恒有多少秒？有一座钻石做成的山，两英里高，两英里长，两英里宽。每隔100年，一只小鸟飞来在山上磨它的喙，当整座山都被磨光时，永恒的第一秒才结束。正如那只小鸟，我们还在永恒的第一秒里，而那些星星，已经在我们无法意识到的时间里，度过了上亿年。”</p>
<p>“而谎言究竟有多少重呢……昆太，你脸色不太好。”</p>
<p>昆太不知道该说些什么，王马说到最后与其说在讲解，不如说是在自言自语。虽然不能完全理解，但他知道，这不是什么愉快的事情。</p>
<p>去怀疑自己立足的一切，不是愉快的事，王马君说着这些话，其实并不开心，昆太觉得有必要让对方停下。</p>
<p>“王马君……”</p>
<p>他想说”不要总是想些可怕的事”，但最后还是没能说出口。</p>
<p>“已经很晚了，回去吧。”</p>
<p>“嘻嘻，觉得害怕了吗，昆太？”听到如此生硬的转移话题，王马也适时停止了，跪坐了起来，伸出两手放在昆太脸颊上。夜间的低温让这双手变得冰冷，它们没办法给予温暖，反而吸走了更多的热量。</p>
<p>“别怕，只是可能性罢了。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>END</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>* 英文版逆转裁判成步堂龙一的名字是Phoenix Wright</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>